


Jealous Lover

by peblezQ



Series: Slipping Through Time AU [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical Figures, Historical Lams, I try my best to be historically accurate, Jealousy, Lams - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: ~Not once in the near-three years since they have met has Laurens even hinted at having a wife or child. He certainly did not forget about such a thing, so Hamilton wonders why he had decided against sharing such information.~ORHamilton is a little bit jealous of Laurens' wife.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Slipping Through Time AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095767
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Jealous Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here is a roughly 2k word one-shot I wrote a few months back. Hope yall enjoy it! (:
> 
> Twas not beta-read (because the beta mod left the zine I wrote this for. Long story...) So please forgive any errors you may stumble upon! (:

Hamilton stands on the porch of Ford mansion, watching Laurens ride at a languid pace upon his steed. His hat and coat are dusty from the ride and his complexion has darkened since they have last laid eyes upon each other. Laurens has been away for eight months — and within only a week since Laurens’ departure, he had discovered his secret. A wife and a child in England — he never once mentioned this to Hamilton! 

Hamilton does not mind that Laurens has a wife and child — _tis a given to preserving one's appearance for the public._ But the fact that he had kept such a secret from Hamilton all this time bothers him so. Not once in the near-three years since they have met has Laurens even _hinted_ at having a wife or child. He certainly did not forget about such a thing, so Hamilton wonders why he had decided against sharing such information. 

Laurens dismounts his horse and passes the reins to a servant. He adjusts his satchel over his shoulder and shares pleasantries with the man. An earnest grin takes over his features as they shake hands. Hamilton keeps his outer composure neutral and cordial, standing tall with his arms behind his back. Inside, Hamilton desires to kiss Laurens then shove him into the water basin next to the porch. 

After Hamilton had informed Laurens of his discovery, Laurens had not spoken about it in any of his proceeding letters. Hamilton is not sure if Laurens is still trying to pretend it is not real. Laurens’ gaze interlocks with Hamilton’s the moment the servant takes the horse away. His crystal blue eyes shine in the afternoon sun, and his honey-blonde locks tied loosely in their queue flows in the breeze once he removes his hat. 

“Hamilton, it has been too long. How do you fare?” Laurens says with a gentle smile as he places his free hand on the wooden railing, looking up at Hamilton from the base of the staircase. 

Hamilton purses his lips. “We all fare well, thank you. Meade, especially, will be so grateful to see you again once they arrive with His Excellency in a few days,” Hamilton replies. “I am glad to see you are in good health.” 

Laurens stalks up the creaky porch steps until he is in front of Hamilton, towering over him. “I missed you,” Laurens whispers. Hamilton does not react to such words, instead opting to turn around and open the door. 

“Allow me to show you the house,” Hamilton asserts, ignoring the obvious pout upon Laurens’ lips as he leads him inside. “Mrs. Ford and the children will be taking the right of the home,” Hamilton begins as Laurens hangs his hat on the hook beside his own. “She was most gracious to provide us with the parlour for our aide-de-camp office and her husband’s office for General Washington,” Hamilton explains as they tour through the home. He leads Laurens up the stairs. “The room on the right will be prepared for the General. The two rooms on the left will be for us aide-de-camps.” 

Laurens nods slowly before looking over the railing at the servants walking by on the lower level. “Perhaps I may require your assistance with putting my belongings away,” Laurens whispers as he adjusts the strap of his satchel over his shoulder. 

Hamilton nods, his mouth pinched. “Yes. You will be staying in here,” Hamilton says as he glances down the staircase before briskly entering the larger bed-chamber. He does not turn around when he hears the door latch click behind him. “The dressers have been emptied for the aides to use.” He hears a thump; the satchel landing on the floor somewhere behind him. “You may claim whichever one you desire as you are the first to arrive besides myself…” Hamilton trails off as he feels Laurens walk up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turns Hamilton around and pushes him into the dresser, swiftly capturing his lips. Hamilton melts in Laurens’ kiss, slipping his hands up his firm arms and resting them on his stubbled jaw. 

Laurens pulls away a few centimetres, keeping his forehead pressed against Hamilton’s. “It has been too long since I have laid my eyes upon yours,” Laurens whispers hoarsely. He leans back and raises his hand to brush away a few of Hamilton’s fly-away curls. Hamilton wishes to tell Laurens that he had missed him. He longed to see him again and ached for his touch — but he says none of this. Hamilton uses every fraction of effort to push Laurens away as the taller man leans in for another kiss. 

“You are married,” Hamilton says instead, keeping his eyes on a particular spot of the hardwood floor. 

Laurens sighs. Hamilton is _certain_ he is rubbing his face with exhaustion even without having to look at him. “I explained myself in the letter I sent you. Please, you must understand where my affections lie, my dear boy.” 

Hamilton frowns, flickering his gaze at Laurens with a lifted brow. “You have not explained yourself in any letter you sent me.” 

Laurens looks baffled at Hamilton's words. “I sent you a response — I swear it.” 

“Well, I had not received it,” Hamilton bites back with a lifted brow of his own. 

“Do you think me a liar?” Laurens snaps. 

“No, I do not. I believe you,” Hamilton replies with a frown. “Yet you are still married and I had not received your explanation, so I recommend you begin speaking or I will leave this room, sir.” 

Laurens appears wounded at Hamilton’s sharp tone, but _dammit he deserves it_. “Martha was a mistake,” Laurens bemoans as he leans against the far wall. “She was a friend of mine in London. I was young, drunk, and foolish to believe she could somehow cure me of my disease…” 

Hamilton’s eyes widen as he sharply steps backward. “A disease? Is that all I am to you?” 

“No!” Laurens is quick to say. “God, no — Hamilton, I speak of myself. My desires are—” 

“You are indirectly referring to me as well, Laurens — regardless if you intended to,” Hamilton bites back. 

"I was speaking of myself! Hamilton, this happened before we met," Laurens replies rather sheepishly. 

Hamilton folds his arms over his chest, frowning. "I am aware of such, sir." Hamilton closes his eyes and shakes his head. “So, I gather you impregnated her, then?” 

Laurens solemnly nods. “I married her out of duty, yes. Tis the least I can do — to provide for her and our child. Marrying her was the honourable thing to do.” 

“And where does this leave me?” Hamilton snaps. “What am I to you? _Your mistress?”_

Laurens shakes his head as he approaches Hamilton. “No, my dear boy, no! You never were.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Hamilton hisses, hoping to keep his voice lowered so the servants do not overhear. 

Laurens deflates, his features shattered with clear remorse. “I had not mentioned it before our relationship changed — and I was afraid to mention it after I realized how much you meant to me. I did not wish for this to happen.” 

Hamilton raises an inquiring brow. _“How much I mean to you?"_ Hamilton says in a mocking tone. "If I meant this much to you, John, you would have come forward with this. I would not have minded at all — in fact, I am thrilled you have a family!” Hamilton’s voice cracks and his eyes are brimmed with unshed tears. 

Laurens approaches Hamilton and holds his freckled cheek with care. “Alexander...” 

Hamilton turns his head away, causing Laurens’ hand to fall from his cheek. “Nearly three years. That is how long we have been together,” Hamilton whispers. “And you did not tell me.” 

“I did not want to break your heart,” Laurens replies, reaching out to Hamilton. 

Hamilton steps away. “Well you broke it anyway and I have duties to attend to.” Hamilton recedes into his cordial soldier persona. “Good day, sir. I hope you will see to settling yourself in your quarters after such a long journey." 

"Hamilton, wait!" Hamilton pauses with a hand on the doorknob. 

"What?" Hamilton snaps in a low voice, his eyes narrowed. 

"We have not finished our discussion," Laurens states with a frown. 

"I will not be your second choice," Hamilton says sharply. "I have _you_ and _only you_ and you expected me to accept that you have a family — a _perfect_ _life_ — just waiting for you outside of the war?" 

"I do not have a perfect life waiting for me," Laurens explains with a deeper frown. "I have a façade waiting for me." Laurens steps closer to Hamilton, causing the shorter man to back into the dresser. "You are all I desire," Laurens adds in a deep, gravelly voice. 

“It’s not fair,” Hamilton grumbles. “You were already wedded when we met.” Hamilton shifts his gaze to Laurens’ searching eyes. “Sodomy is one thing, my dear — an affair is another.” 

Laurens looks away, filled with shame. “I did not wish for you to steal my affections,” Laurens mumbles. “You are aware I have begged you to marry on multiple accounts and you have denied it every time. Reconsider — you deserve happiness, Alexander.” 

“I will not,” Hamilton growls. “Did it cure _you_ — marrying Martha?” 

“God no,” Laurens replies breathlessly, frowning in frustration. 

“It will be no different for myself then — which means it cannot be cured, my dear.” Hamilton approaches Laurens at a measured pace and grabs the lapels of his coat. “If you were not already wed — and it was legal to do so…” Hamilton bites his bottom lip and looks up at Laurens through his lashes. “I would marry you.” 

Laurens gasps and stares down at Hamilton with wide eyes. “You do not mean that…” 

Hamilton’s grip on his lapels tightens and he pulls Laurens to his level, their lips mere centimetres apart. “What was it I wrote to you? _I wish, My Dear Laurens—”_

_“—it might be in my power, by actions rather than words, to convince you that I love you,”_ Laurens says in a low tone, quoting Hamilton’s letter from April. Hamilton tugs Laurens closer and crashes their lips together. Laurens responds immediately, holding Hamilton’s face with both hands. 

Hamilton moves onto his toes and turns his head to deepen the kiss, gripping Laurens’ hair at the base of his neck. He tugs him back and Laurens groans lowly at the action. “You’re _mine.”_

“Yes,” Laurens whispers, his eyes still closed, his lips red and swollen. “I am yours, Alexander.” Hamilton pulls him back into another fervent kiss and Laurens eagerly buries his right hand in Hamilton’s red hair. 

"I missed you, Jack," Hamilton murmurs between kisses. 

"I promise that nothing will come between us," Laurens whispers against Hamilton's jaw. "I do not love Martha. I love _you,_ Alexander." 

Hamilton shivers, leaning back to look at Laurens again. This be the first time in the eight months apart that either of them had the opportunity to say such a phrase out loud. He smiles, his face heating and his chest swelling with pure affection. "I love you, too." Laurens pushes Hamilton into the wall and he moans, recapturing his lips with fervour. 

They startle apart when they hear a loud door slam from somewhere in the house; a dreadful reminder that they are not alone. Hamilton steps back and straightens his coat and hair. He clears his throat and smirks at Laurens. "I have duties to attend to, my dear," Hamilton announces. 

Laurens watches Hamilton, his pupils dilated, and his hair an absolute mess, no thanks to Hamilton. "Yes. I will see you later." 

Hamilton smirks with amusement and backs out of the room, opening the door and hesitating in the hallway. He winks at Laurens before closing the door and striding down the hallway with a large grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> The zine I wrote this for went to shit so I just posted it on AO3 (:
> 
> To anyone who is following my long fic "Slipping Into The Future" - do not worry, that will be updated soon! Happy holidays!


End file.
